Bloaty's Pizza Hog
Plot Dib believes he has figured out a way to successfully tunnel into Zim's underground base and is about to leave, when Professor Membrane announces that it's their annual family dinner night. Gaz picks Bloaty's Pizza Hog and is looking forward to it, but Dib decides to go on his mission anyway, promising that he'll be back by the time Mysterious Mysteries starts. But when Dib fails to get back on time, Professor Membrane refuses to eat without him, and threatens to cancel the whole thing until next year. Gaz instead decides to postpone dinner for an hour and goes after Dib. Gaz walks right into Zim's base and demands that GIR tell her where Dib went. GIR shows her to a teleporter, which takes Gaz to Zim's Space Station. There, Gaz finds Dib held inside a tank with Zim about to perform some hideous experiment. She breaks her brother out before his organs got turned inside out, and Zim is knocked over by the wave of fluid that was in the tank. Dib tries to convince Gaz to help him stop Zim once and for all, but instead she straps him to and gurney and forces Dib to go to Bloaty's Pizza Hog with her. Unfortunatly, Zim cut the power to all of the teleporters making it impossible for them to leave, but Gaz tricks him into telling her where the escape pods are. Gaz takes off in a pod and Zim follows her, but she quickly defeats the alien and causes him to crash into the Earth. Gaz lands at Bloaty's and their dad meets them there. Dib continues to protest eating out while Zim is still at large, but when Zim enters the restaurant and then runs away screaming after interacting with the animatronic chatacters, Dib accepts it as a win and finally consents to eating some pizza. Facts of Doom *The restaurant Bloaty's Pizza Hog and the animal robots is a parody of the Chuck E. Cheese restaurants. *The Swollen Eyeball Network phone number is 1-555-555-0199. *The triple five phone number is used in all TV shows and movies. *In the scene where Gaz is teleported aboard the ship, as she's looking out the window, the Earth is rotating backwards. *Gaz waves to Zim when they come face to face before crashing. *The scene that involved Gaz's head spinning a full 360 degrees is a reference to ''The Exorcist''. *Near the beginning before the monitor showing Professor Membrane shows up, Gaz was drawing a pig, when Gaz appears in the next scene, the pig was colored in even though it wasn't before. *When Gaz and Gir go down on the elevator, look to the left, every now and then you'll see the Irken symbol upside down. *When Gaz gets to the escape pods and turns and walks away, the window behind her shows Earth with three moons. *In a very brief scene when the camera is panning over the interior of Bloaty's Pizza Hog, a child playing the 'Zap Em' arcade game is disintegrated and ceases to exist, causing another child who was watching to cheer. *When one of the kids were playing a game at the arcade in Bloaty's Pizza Hog, you can hear the Super Mario Bros. coin grab sound. *When Dib and Gaz climb into the escape pod, both of them are shown to have purple spots. However, once they fly off, their one had blue spots instead. *It is shown Zim has a extreme fear of the mascots at Bloaty's Pizza Hog *when zims wig falls of his anteners arn't there Quotes Zim: You can't escape by teleporter, little Gaz! I've cut the power! Your pitiful rescue attempt is nothing but a pitiful failure! Stupid, stinking humans! Gaz: Doesn't this station have escape pods? Zim: Of course, they're right over there. Stupid, stupid... huh? Dib: It's incredible, there's stuff down here I've never dreamed of! I'm gonna try to blow it up. Bloaty: I eat too many pizza! Gaz: Where’s Dib? GIR: (Duty Mode)(Hops up and a ridiculous amount of weapons pop out of his head) NONE MAY PASS! YOU ''ARE AN ''INTRUDER! Gaz: Where’s Dib? GIR: (Pauses, the weapons retract into his head) He went down there! Dib: This is it Gaz! Months of spying on Zim's freakish little house are about to pay off. I know every outer defense and just enough of the inner ones to actually make it down into the real base underneath. And once I get in there, I'm...man am I gonna do something... Gaz: I'm trying to draw a little piggy, can't you see I'm trying to draw a little piggy?! Be quiet. Dib: Don't you care that Zim's trying to destroy all mankind?!? Gaz: But he's so bad at it. See Also *Bloaty's Pizza Hog (Transcript) *Bloaty's Pizza Hog Screenshots References http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/bloatys-pizza-hog/episode/178265/summary.html Category:Season 1 Category:Gaz Filmography Category:Professor Membrane Filmography Category:Dib Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Episodes